


Golden shimmer in moss glass.

by 2light4darkness



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2light4darkness/pseuds/2light4darkness
Summary: What's going on in there heads, a quick drabble when trying to sleep one night





	Golden shimmer in moss glass.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Vamp.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to another I just borrow them for everyones delight and pleasure.

Golden shimmer in moss glass.

Hakkai...

From across the smoke filled, danger spewing void. I see you once more stall.  
Begging death 'come sweep me up', so you can have one more dazzling final show down.  
Am I the only one who sees the demons of your past? Beaten, tempered and mastered into living unholy weapons?  
Or how careless you cast your scorn at the only ones who ever dared to protect you.

From afar, yet only a step behind you. I am safe to admire each sweep of your death spewing hand.  
Still your high blood toll is nothing compared to what I see curled about my own red stained hands.  
There are sins draped about your thin, iron shoulders. but you ware them like your shinning blessed robes.  
Such a perfect whole body, unlike my own tatted hide and reattached meaty fragments.

 

Sanzo...

Food and cloths are supplied to us like a wife, yet your body holds no curve or flapping mouth to distract.  
Quick, both in crafty mind and delicate long fingers actions.   
Deeply silent and still expressive at the same time for those who are perceptive.  
Watchful green, balancing the intricacy of our groups dynamics like it was the tea in your cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny:I think she is about ready to hit the floor. *rises the zombie bunny and tosses* here vamp a prezzie.  
> Vamp: fuck no, what did I do wrong? I wonder if Sanzo will loan me his gun!


End file.
